


"It Snowed"

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [24]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also Roman lives close by, ambrollins - Freeform, au where Dean and Seth own a gym, domestic ambrollins, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Inspired by the song "It Snowed" by Meaghan Smith. Dean and Seth use the freshly fallen excuse to bail on work and spend the day binge-watching and cuddling in bed.





	"It Snowed"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

_ ‘It snowed, it snowed,  _

_ it snowed last night.  _

_ Honey, let’s play hooky  _

_ cause it snowed last night.’ _

 

Dean stirred from his sleep, his alarm rousing him from his peaceful sleep. He yawned and rolled over to face a sleeping Seth. He smiled and pressed a kiss into Seth’s temple and rubbed the man’s bare back. Seth stirred and hummed at the contact and rolled over to meet Dean.

“Good morning, babe,” Dean cooed.

Seth smiled, “Morning.”

Dean pressed a kiss to Seth’s lips, “As much as I’d like to stay in this bed with you, we have to go open up the gym.”

Seth’s happy hum turned into a groan, “Do we have to? This bed is so warm and it’s so cold outside,” Seth whined.

Dean chuckled, “I know, but we gotta.”

Seth sighed, “Wasn’t there snow in the forecast last night? Let’s just not open up today and claim it’s cause of the snow.”

“Tempting, definitely tempting, but we can’t,” Dean stated.

“We can afford to take the day off,” Seth argued. Dean was silent, Seth was right, the gym business was booming, their merchandise was selling like hotcakes, they definitely could afford to take a day to themselves.

“We have Christmas Day that we’ll be off. We can make it till Tuesday,” Dean reasoned.

Seth pulled Dean towards him, “We deserve more than one day off a year. Come on, just shoot a text to the group chat and tell them to take the day off. We’ll make a post on social media and let everyone know it’s closed for today. Come on, baby. Let’s just stay in bed all day,” Seth pushed. Dean had to admit, his argument was pretty convincing. Dean sighed and pushed himself off the bed and looked out the window, then turned back around and got back into bed.

“Yep, you got me. There are at least four feet out there,” Dean said. He grabbed his phone and opened his messages, sending a simple  _ “Everyone take the day off, we aren’t opening today,”  _ to the gym employee group chat, then set his phone back on the nightstand. While he did that, Seth was posting to social media about their decision not to open. Once everything was sorted, the two shifted to the middle of the bed and snuggled up, shortly falling back to sleep as they laid together.

 

~~

 

The next time Dean woke up, it was closer to noon than he expected. It was well deserved, though, he and Seth worked so hard and they needed a day to sleep in and be lazy. He took a moment to orient himself and take in his surrounding. Seth was in his arms, his bare back pressed to Dean’s bare chest. Seth’s legs were curled in front of Dean’s and Dean made a joke in his head about how they fit together like puzzle pieces. 

Dean laid there, content in the moment when Seth stirred and made a groggy little whine. Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of Seth’s head and uttered a soft “mornin’” as Seth turned to face him.

“What time is it?” Seth questioned.

“A little before noon. We sure know how to sleep in,” Dean said.

Seth smiled, “We sure do.” Dean smiled and placed a soft kiss on Seth’s nose, then moved down a bit and pressed a loving kiss to Dean’s lips. “So glad we’re staying in.”

“Me too,” Dean hummed. His face dropped when he felt his stomach protest its lack of food, “However, we, unfortunately, have to leave the safety and security of our bed for just a brief period, cause I’m starving.”

“Same here. You don’t suppose we could persuade Roman to come over and bring us breakfast in bed, do you?” Seth asking jokingly.

Dean chuckled, “He loves us, but not that much. Come on, we can handle being up for a little bit.”

Seth sighed, “Fine, but only if you promise to make pancakes.”

“Fine, pancakes it is,” Dean said with a smile as he got up, Seth following his example.

When they returned to bed, both with a plate of breakfast in hand, they sighed at the warmth the bed provided. The house was warm enough, but there was nothing like the sensation of a nice warm bed to combat the chill, even with the bedroom fireplace roaring with fire. Dean had whipped up chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash and potatoes, both men excited in the moment but knew they’d pay for it later.

Seth grabbed the tv remote and switched on the bedroom tv, then opened Netflix and turned on the tv show the two men would watch together whenever they had time off. They had silently agreed that today was a binge-watching kind of day, so when they finished their extravagant meal, they cuddled up in bed and let the show play.

A few times during the day and into the evening, they had to let Netflix know that ye, they were still watching, neither man having really moved all day. Bathroom and snack breaks were had, but not often enough to pause their show too often. By the time they paused it again, they were about six episodes in and were feeling hungry again. This time, however, they didn’t even need to get up.

“Knock knock,” came Roman’s voice from the other side of their bedroom door. Roman had let himself in, using the key Dean and Seth had gifted him long ago. “I come bearing dinner.”

Dean and Seth sat up and greeted their Samoan friend, who held a bag of Chinese food in his hand, “Hey, Ro. You read our minds,” Dean laughed as Roman set down the food, “But you shouldn’t have.”

Roman waved it off, “I was out running errands all day today anyway so I was in the area. It’s no trouble, really. I hope I remember everything you guys order,” he said as Seth worked on pulling everything out and placing it on the bed.

“Yep, all here. What do we owe you?” Seth asked.

Roman looked offended, “Psh, owe me? No need for that, guys honestly. My treat. I gotta get going, but I’ll see you guys tomorrow, yeah?” They said goodbye and thanked Roman for the food and he turned to leave, “Oh-” he said and turned back around, “G wanted to know if you guys wanted to host Christmas or if you guys were coming over.”

Dean looked at Seth and he shrugged, “We can host this year,” Dean said. Roman nodded and then took his leave.

“Christmas at our place, I like the sound of that. We should invite family, too,” Seth said as they dug into their food.

Dean had a thought, “We should tell Ro and G to invite their family too.”

Seth stopped and looked at him, “Are you sure we’re ready to host something like that? I mean, we’ve never done anything like that.”

“I want our house to be the standard, I want to be able to host entire parties like that. I think we’re ready,” Dean said, “I believe in us.”

Seth narrowed his eyes at Dean and then nodded, “I agree. Yeah, tell Ro and G to bring the whole family.” Dean smiled and shot Roman the text, then went back to eating.

The night wound on as did their tv show, the final few episodes coming closer and closer. It was late, but they were determined to get through at least one more. When that one ended, the next episode began and well, they were already this far. The time didn’t matter, nothing did, because in that moment, the two men felt truly domestic and long term. Seth wrapped up in Dean’s arms, the bitter cold warded off by their warm bed, the fireplace aglow with a crackling fire. Nothing could go wrong in that moment. The world could end right there, and they’d be just fine with it because they had each other and they’d had this wonderful, peaceful day.

Dean hummed, “I’m so glad it snowed last night.”

“Let’s hope it snows again tonight,” Seth murmured.

 

_ 'We'll cozy up together by the fireside _

_ And just before we close our eyes _

_Wish upon a star it snows again tonight'  
_


End file.
